


Peter Parker's Strange New Life

by Katieb18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cribs, Diapers, Iron Dad, Kid Peter Parker, Little Bucky Barnes (Maybe), Little Clint Barton, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is cute, Peter is spoiled and he knows it, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, bottles, little peter parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Peter woke up and all he knew was that nothing was the same as he remembered. Thanos was finally gone. To defeat him they had to change the world as they know it and when Peter wakes up in this strange new world he has to learn to adapt and fast, because his body won't let him live like he was before, as his very nature goes against him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos has been defeated and the world is set back to before, only with one difference, everyone now has a different classification that they go by and Peter is a little. That would have been fine if he hadn't woken up without any memories after Thanos. Follow Peter as he navigates through his strange new life, getting into mischief along the way with his sidekick plushie, Ironman!

Peter woke up with a start. The last thing he remembered was telling Mr Stark that he didn’t feel good and then nothing. They must have defeated Thanos if he was back though. He sat up rubbing his eyes and looking around, still expecting to be on Titan, confused when the first thing he noticed was the bars around him. Did someone kidnap him? Oh god, they did. That would just be his luck, come back to life just to be kidnapped. He looked up expecting them to reach up to the top and was surprised to find that they didn’t. They were quite tall but something he could easily jump out if he wanted. It was strange, he thought, as he looked around the thing he was in. He had a blanket with Ironman on It covering his legs along with a soft mattress underneath him. The Ironman blanket made him blush even though there was no one around to see him. If he didn’t know any better he would have said that he was in a crib. He was always small for his age so it wasn’t like he wouldn’t fit into one but why would he be in one now? There was a little light in the room coming from an arc reactor night light beside him. He grabbed the side of the railing, hoisting himself up, it was time to blow this popcorn stand. 

The first thing he noticed was how difficult it was to stand up as if his legs weren’t willing to support him, he gripped as hard as he could just to stay upright, and had to lean against the rails in the end to support himself. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn’t in his Spiderman suit or even in normal clothes. He was in some sort of body suit, a bit similar to his own but instead, it was short sleeved and had Captain America’s shield on it, stating that he was ‘Captain Adorable.’ He groaned at the pun but was quickly distracted by looking lower where his bottom half was puffing out. He wiggled a little and yep, that felt like a diaper. Why the heck he was in a diaper was beyond him. Sure he used to have trouble with getting to the toilet on time during the night for a lot longer than other boys, to the point that he could recognise a diaper on him by feel, but that didn’t clear up to why it was on him now? This was getting way too confusing for his liking. He really needed to get out of what he now recognised as a big nursey and figure out what was going on and where he was. He hoped he was in New York still. It would be super embarrassing having to go home to Aunt May in the outfit he was currently sporting especially if he was out of state. Just as he was preparing himself to jump out of the crib he spotted something out of the corner of his eye in the crib with him that caught his attention. It looked like an Ironman plushie that he had when he was a kid. He loved that plushie, so much that he cried for a week when he lost it once until his Aunt went out and got him a new one. It wasn’t the same but Peter had loved the new one just as much. He’d forgotten all about that and felt a desire he couldn’t resist overcome him to hug the plushie in the crib to him as tight as possible and not let go. He turned to get to the plushie as quick as possible, letting go of the side of the crib in his haste, but in his eagerness to get to the plushie he forgot about his jelly legs situation and started to fall back. His head smacked against the other side of the bars as he fell. He let out a shout of pain as he went down that came out more as a whine, clutching his head when he finally hit the mattress. That _really_ hurt. He clutched the top of his head trying to stop the tears from coming. He wasn’t even sure why he _was_ crying, normally he could withstand a lot more pain than that but right now his emotions were all over the place, it must be something got to do with just waking up alive again. It was the only explanation he had for why he was currently clutching his head and sobbing loudly. He tried his best to be quiet but it just hurt too much. 

The door flew open and he jumped in fright, his cries becoming louder now that he his kidnapper was here. They were probably going to hurt him way worse than the bump he could feel on his head. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t see their faces, still clutching his head to try and stop the pain. To his surprise though no pain came. Instead, he felt someone picking him up and cradling him against their body, one hand under his padded bottom and the other rubbing his back as they rocked. It confused Peter how much comfort he felt from just being held and rocked. The shock of being picked up and comforted made it that he didn’t resist when he felt something being pushed against his lips. When he felt the press of a rubber bulb in his mouth stopped his crying so that he could give it an experimental suck. Huh, it actually felt kind of soothing to suck on it. He did it again, this time more quickly and with more force. Liking the sounds and comfort it gave him. He wasn’t sure what it was but whoever was holding him wasn’t getting it back. He didn’t care if they just saw him crying like a baby, he would fight them for whatever he had now.  
“Shh, there you go. Did you bang your head? Poor baby.” He heard the person holding him say. Peter’s brow creased in confusion, that sounded like Mr Stark. He wiggled in his arms, trying to feel the arc reactor and, yep. There it was. His wiggling got him a pat on his bottom and more shushing. It didn’t make sense though, why would Mr Stark be here? Holding him like this? The relief that he hadn’t been kidnapped was immense but he was still pretty confused as to why he was being treated like a baby. 

“Let’s go out and see what Daddy is doing will we?” Mr Stark asked, Daddy? Who the heck was Daddy supposed to be? Did this mean that Mr Stark was his Mama? Or Papa? Peters mind was running wild and overwhelming him like it tended to do sometimes. Instead of answering Mr Stark he pushed his head into his neck and sucked on the object in his mouth. A whine left his mouth involuntarily when they began to leave the room. Mr Stark seemed to be able to interpret it easily enough and chuckled, shuffling Peter around so that he was sitting on his hip rather than his front so that he could get his plushie. 

“Can’t forget your sidekick can we?” He asked, handing Peter the plushie. Peter hugged it to him straight away, glad to have finally gotten the hug he wanted off of Ironman for it. He found it a bit funny that he was hugging the plushie of the man that was also cuddling him but he was sure that Mr Stark’s Iron man wasn’t as nice to cuddle with. The thought of him cuddling made him laugh slightly, cringing a bit when it came out as a giggle instead of the manly laugh he was going for. 

“Well someone is a lot happier than a few minutes ago. We’ll still have to get Daddy to take a look at your head though, just in case.” Peter found himself placidly agreeing with him as if sitting on Mr Starks hip while cuddling into a plushie version of him was an everyday thing. He’d like to blame it on being overwhelmed with everything that’s going on but he knew that he was just enjoying the attention from Mr Stark, even if he was being treated like a baby.

Mr Stark walked down the hall from the room they were in and Peter looked around curiously, this looked like Mr Starks private quarters. Peter had woken up a few times in Mr Starks guest room when he’d fallen asleep in the tower so he vaguely recognised it. As they got closer to the common area he could hear voices, that freaked him out slightly and he turned his head back into Mr Stark’s neck. He knew it was safe there and that he would protect him. The action got him a pat on his bottom. He knew the second there were in the common area because the conversation stopped. 

“Did he wake up early from his nap?” Peter wasn’t sure who said that but it sounded like Captain America maybe? 

“He hit his head off the bars and was crying when I went in. Friday alerted me to it because I was closer.” He heard Mr Stark respond. “Can you take a look at his head for me? He was too upset when I got to him for me to take a proper look.” 

“Sure.” Captain America responded, “ I’ll need to see his face though. Petey, think you can show Daddy your pretty brown eyes?” 

Was Captain America Daddy? How? Why? Where in the heck was he? He whined and buried his head further into Mr Stark’s neck. 

“No? Want to stay with your Mama instead? That’s okay honey, I won’t take you off him, I just need to see how bad your ouch is.” He felt Captain America put his hand on his back, rubbing it gently up and down, before whispering. “Maybe after we can get some cookies from the kitchen after?” 

Peter sucked hard on the thing in his mouth as he weighed up the options. He really wanted a cookie, he loved cookies but he didn’t want to face everyone in the room. What if they made fun of him for dressing like a baby? Then again, apparently in this crazy world, Mr Stark was his Mama and Captain America was his Daddy. Didn’t that mean that they would beat anyone up who would laugh at him? He’d also have to face everyone soon, he couldn’t live out the rest of his life in Mr Starks neck, no matter how nice it was there. Coming to a decision he poked his head out of Mr Starks neck and came face to face with Captain America, who was smiling gently at him.

“There’s my favourite boy. Did you bump your head?” Peter nodded, unable to help himself. His new Daddy had a really soothing voice that he just had to listen to. He even pointed to where it hurt to show him. 

“You’re a great helper honey. Let’s get Mama to sit down so I can get a proper look, okay?” Peter knew that while it was directed it at him it was said to his new Mama, who apparently was Mr Stark. His eyes followed Captain America to the seating area even as Mr Stark moved them to one of the open seats. Peter let himself be manoeuvred so that he was sitting with his back to Mr Starks chest. Mr Starks arms came around him and were lying on his tummy, anchoring Peter to him. Peter clutched his plushie to him as a form of protection to his front as he dared look around for the first time. There weren’t as many people as he was fearing there. Only Black Widow, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier, Mr Coulson, Mr Loki, Mr Thor and Mr Rhodes. It was still a lot more than he wanted and he nearly hid back in his new Mama’s neck but Captain America was in front of him again, cupping a hand to his cheek and guiding his face so he was looking at him. 

“You can say hello to your aunt and uncles in a few minutes honey, first I need to check your head, okay?” Peter looked wide-eyed at his new Daddy, not saying anything, instead, he gave his thingy another suck. It must have been enough because he smiled before pressing gentle fingers around where he hit his head. He pressed directly on the bump and it made Peter flinch and whine, throwing his body back so it was against his new Mama and away from those mean fingers. He heard his new Mama give a grunt when he threw himself back but he didn’t care, that _hurt_. He felt one of the hands on his tummy begin to rub up and down while his new Daddy cupped his face again, rubbing his thumb gently on his cheek which had a tear rolling down it.  
“Looks like you gave yourself quite the bump but you’ll be okay. Now I think I promised one brave little boy a cookie did I not?” 

Was he still getting a cookie? _Win!_. He happily put his arms out for his new Daddy for the cookie, no way in heck was he trying to stand again after last time. He was taken up with ease and settled against his chest, snuggling in.

“Oh I see how it is, one mention of cookies and I'm forgotten about.” He heard his new Mama say. Peter felt bad, he didn’t want him to be upset. Maybe if he got a cookie as well he’d be okay? He wasn’t so sure he’d be able to call Mr Stark Mama out loud though, it would be too embarrassing, and calling him Mr Stark might make them mad, especially if he was in a different world where he was obviously supposed to be a baby? Instead of calling him anything he settled for pointing (even though he knew it was rude and he wasn’t supposed to) and mumbling “Cookie.” Around the sucky thing in his mouth. 

“You want Mama to have a cookie as well?” Peter nodded happily, hoping this made him feel better. 

“I think we can do that. What a considerate little boy we have.” His new Daddy said.

His new Mama hummed, “Yes, very considerate. Now don’t leave my baby waiting, go and get him his promised cookie. And don’t forget about me!” He called after them. Peter looked over his new Daddy’s shoulder and grinned at his new Mama to show he hadn’t forgotten, getting a wink in return which made him blush again. 

His new Daddy held him easily in one arm as he went around the kitchen getting the cookie tin, which was blue and had a picture of the cookie monster on it that said We want cookie, om nom nom.’ He also picked up a bottle of milk out of something that looked like it was made for heating it, if the steam was anything to go by. He brought both back into where the rest were, handing Peter back to his new Mama and opened the cookie tin to let Peter take the two cookies out before passing it around to everyone else. Peter shyly handed one to his new Mama who took it happily and ate it straight away. Peter continued to look at his until Mr Stark laughed slightly. “Need to take the pacifier out before you eat it, baby.” 

He hooked his baby finger on the sucky thing in Peter's mouth and took it out. Peter looked at him in outrage as it was so rudely taken off him. His glare turning to a whine when the cookie was taken off him. 

“Oh hush, you’re getting your cookie.” Mr Stark said, breaking a bit off before taking his baby finger and placing it on Peter’s chin to open his mouth and pop the cookie into his mouth. Peter hummed happily eating the small bit of cookie, opening his mouth expectantly for the next bit when he was done. Mr Stark was prompt and gave it to him straight away, chatting with Black Widow while he fed Peter. It dawned on Peter as the last piece of the cookie was going into this mouth that he was being treated exactly like a young baby was. Why was he accepting this so easily? He should be fighting this or trying to figure out what happened, not just sit here and let them treat as if he was way younger than he was. He looked around at everyone else to see if they were finding this as unusual as he suddenly was. It wasn’t until he caught eyes with Mr Winter Solider and realised he wasn’t alone. Everyone else was acting like this was completely normal though which was strange, maybe Mr Winter Soldier had gone away when he did and was only back now? 

“Baby, want a baba?” His new Mama asked. That was another thing, why was he so accepting of them being his new parents without even a protest? He looked at Mr Stark and wasn’t able to help it, even though he could see Mr Winter Solider shaking his head sharply at him. His new Mama and Daddy would protect him if Mr Winter Solider was really angry at him.  
“Mama, Thanos? What happened with Thanos?” He asked, not realising what he called Mr Stark. The whole room went deathly quiet at Thanos’s name. His new Mama looking at him before sharing a look with his new Daddy. 

“Looks like you’ve finally gotten your memories back then.” He looked over at Mr Winter Solider, “You too?” At his nod, his new Mama sighed and looked at his new Daddy.

“Okay, we have a lot to explain, but first you need your baba and then a change. After that, we’ll explain it to the both of you okay?” He asked. Peter found himself nodding, happy that it was going to be explained to him at some point. He was kind of thirsty as well and he found that in the short time that his new Mama held him, he loved his cuddles. So when a bib was put on him and he was laid back so that he was reclined in his Mama’s arms, he found it no trouble at all to take the baba. His only trouble at the moment was staying awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter didn’t take into account the comfort he would get from being held while he was bottle fed and found himself losing the battle against sleep. He was more drinking out of comfort than anything else when he was coming to the end of the bottle, he whined when he felt it being removed and he was shuffled around until his head was resting on his Mama’s shoulder. He wiggled unhappily when a light patting started on his back, jumping slightly when a big burp came out. 

“Good boy.” He heard his Mama murmur before a pacifier was placed in his mouth. It was the final push that Peter needed and he heard no more as he succumbed to his post food lethargy. He’d find out what was going on after a well-deserved nap he was sure. 

***

He woke up with a start. Someone was trying to move him from his cosy spot on his Mama. He opened his eyes to glare at whoever it was. His Daddy just made a silly face back at him when he noticed Peter was awake.

“Looks like someone finally decided to wake up Mama.” He commented, “Come up here to me, your poor Mama needs to pee.” Peter grumbled but didn’t kick up too much of a fuss, cuddling into his Daddy’s chest when he was close enough, earning a laugh from the captain. 

“Back in two.” He heard his Mama say and Peter watched him leave the room, but not before he ran a gentle hand through Mr Winter Soldier’s hair. Peter watched discreetly as Mr Winter Soldier’s eyes widened at the contact and he watched Mama leave. That was something to think about later, he decided as he felt his eyes drooping once more. Right now it was sleep time. 

“No, no sweetheart, you have to stay awake or you won’t sleep tonight.” His Daddy bounced him gently in his arms, which made Peter whine and kick his legs in displeasure. “Less of that now little man, you don’t want to go into time out do you?” He admonished gently, and strangely enough, it brought tears to Peter’s eyes. He didn’t even _do_ anything! His first lesson waking up in this strange world was that his new Daddy was a big. Fat. _meanie_. Luckily his Mama came back in and he instantly reached his arms out to be taken away from Daddy.   
Steve rolled his eyes at the little boy but allowed for Tony to take him back. It was a common theme in their house, when one of them gave out to Peter he would go to the other and be extra affectionate with them. It seemed that getting his memory back wasn’t changing his overall little personality which was interesting. He was sure Tony had already come up with ten different theories as to why. 

“Hey Petey, Daddy being mean to you, huh?” Tony cooed at the boy who hugged him back and nodded pitifully in response.

“Meany, Mama.” He lisped out from behind the pacifier he was nursing, glad one of the adults were on his side.

“I know my darling but you have to be our good boy as well, right?” He asked, making sure to keep his tone light so the little boy wouldn’t think he was in trouble.   
He pulled back from Tony and gave his most serious look. It was adorable, “I’m the best boy Mama.” 

Instead of answering Tony rubbed their noses together, effectively ending the near pout on Peter’s face. Instead, the boy scrunched up his nose and giggled slightly. 

“Well as fun as this is to watch, I’d like some answers?” Bucky finally spoke up from where he was silently sitting the past hour waiting for Peter to wake up. He didn’t want to admit it but he was pretty tired himself and could probably do with a lie down as well. Not that he’d tell them that. It looked like Tony and Steve were one step away from treating him like Peter and that just wasn’t going to happen. He needed to know more about this world first. The memories he has of here are confusing out of context and he feels like he’s just missing a huge chunk of time.

Steve and Tony shared a look and nodded, before Tony took his original seat beside Natasha while Steve went and settled beside Bucky, giving him a gentle smile as he put a comforting arm around his shoulders. It made Bucky clench his teeth but not say anything, well used to how Steve was to know he’d be hurt if Bucky tried to know his arm off. 

Tony settled so that he could see his face while still being able to cuddle with him. “Okay guys, I suppose you need to know what happened,” He said, unsure of what to actually tell them.   
“I ask that you don’t ask any questions until I finish because a lot of it is explained as I go.” He looked between Bucky and Peter, waiting to get nods of confirmation off both of them before launching into what he knew.

“So, once Thanos clicked his fingers and half of the universe's population was gone we used what Strange told us to go back and destroy the stone before they ever became a thing. The only problem with that was with the soul stone, it seemed to have its own entity in it, from what we can assume is an accumulation of the souls that were trapped in there over the years for whatever reason.” He stopped and looked at the two, “Still following me?” 

“Yeah, Mama,”

“Keep going Stark.” Bucky rolled his eyes, which went wide in alarm when Steve’s other arm went around his waist to lift him slightly off the seat so that his bottom was exposed before he received a light swat on it. 

“Don’t be rude.” He said in the same tone he’d used with Peter when he was kicking. Bucky blushed red in embarrassment and nodded quickly. The swat was more attention-getting than anything but strangely enough, Bucky felt near tears at it. It did help when the arm he’d taken from his shoulders to swat him with came back around him. There was always a feeling of safety when Steve hugged you like that. He felt his face burning hotter when he saw Tony looking at him like he looked at Peter when he was being cute. 

“Anyway, the entity said to us that with the destruction of the stone the earth would return back to before Thanos but it wouldn’t be without its own consequences. Obviously, we asked what they would be. More out of curiosity than anything else because we were always going to take the option where everyone gets to live no matter the consequences.” He rushed to reassure when Peter looked at him with a pout. “She told us that while she didn’t agree with Thanos’s method she did agree that a lot of the universe was in disarray and something needed to be done about it. While this didn’t help with the supposed overpopulation it did bring in a system that worked and made the order a common thing. The way the entity explained it was that everyone has a secondary personality in them, which in what we refer to now as the WBT or the world before Thanos, that comes out as personality traits that make up the whole person. So for example in the WBT, we’ve come to the conclusion that no matter how strange of a way I showed it, I was always taking care of people. Building the compound, fixing armour and making new ones, keeping certain baby spiders safe.” He tickled Peter slightly who giggled at the fingers dancing across his ribcage. 

“Still with me? Good. In WBT I was taking care of everyone in my own way and now in this world, I have what’s called a ‘classification’. My classification is a Caretaker here so I still do my thing but in a more open way because it’s now part of who I am and not secondary. The entity then told us that because we were going into a different world these secondary personalities would become part of the primary ones and a system would then be in place for that. She wasn’t able to tell us at the time what our classification was going to be or what the system was. It was a risk we had to take, and we only had half the information but we agreed. After that, the soul stone was destroyed and the blast knocked everyone out. When we woke up we were in this world. I was sharing a bed with Steve and we had a double set of memories to contend with. We could remember the WBT but seemed to be the only ones that did, but we also remembered a different life here, one that I have to admit is way more peaceful and organised. Crime rates are way down, there’s only half the amount of prisons now and there’s no fight against things like drugs and homelessness because the infrastructure is set up in a way that works with the secondary personalities that are now primary.”

Tony looked from Bucky to Peter and back again, “You two and anyone else that fought against Thanos and disappeared the first time didn’t have a clue what we were talking about when we made sense of this place. We decided to wait to see if you got your memories back and if not go on as we were. I’m not sure why you got them back now, after nearly a year without having them but maybe it was just delayed in coming back to you, who knows.” Tony shrugged at that, as is mentally getting rid of that line of questioning from his head. 

“That’s the general gist of it though. Is there any questions you have?” Bucky stared at him, wide-eyed, not sure why he wasn’t explaining what they really wanted to know. Before he could ask though Peter bet him to it.

“What’re the classifications? Why am I a baby?” He pouted, not liking what his Mama was saying. “Why do I keep callin’ you, Mama and Daddy?”   
Tony glanced at Steve and nodded, he’d let him take this part. 

“Well sweetheart, there are five different main classifications; Alpha, Beta, Omega, Caregiver, Little, Dominant, Submissive. Neither of you needs to worry about what it means to be dominant or submissive. Alpha, beta and omega are a grouping together that have more animalistic qualities, while Caregivers are Mama and Me. They take care of the littles, who are people with a younger mindset. Some little’s can go between what we call a ‘headspace’ so you could go a few weeks with being little and then can go a day or so with being ‘big’ or in an adult frame of mind. Peter, you’re a pretty young little, registering around the year to year and a half mark which means that’s how you're treated. You call us Mama and Daddy because that’s what we are. I better not hear anything else from your mouth little man.” He stuck Peter with a look that had him nodding his head, eager to comply. He saw the swat that Bucky got. No way was he inviting that. 

“Bucky, we couldn’t approach you until you got your memory back because you thought you were hiding it well beforehand and we didn’t have the heart to tell you otherwise but we know you’re a little as well and we need you to take the official test to see where you fall.” Bucky paled at Steve’s words. No. No way. This was not happening. He’d just been called out in front of everyone and he couldn’t handle it. The emotions were welling up too quickly and he wasn’t able to stop them. He bit his lip to try to stop the floodgates and thought he was doing a pretty good job until Peter shattered it. 

“Does that mean I’ll have a brother? Will he be my big brother or a baby brother? Can he be my baby brother? I promise I’ll protect him!” He begged, causing Steve and Tony to laugh at the excited little. 

“That’s not really how it works honey but once his goes through the test we’ll know where we stand okay?” He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world and Bucky wasn’t about to have a meltdown. 

“I think he’ll be my baby brother,” Peter said smugly and Bucky couldn’t handle it anymore he opened his mouth to tell him to shut his mouth but all that came out was a wail. Once the first sob slipped through he was done and couldn’t stop. He didn’t even notice the arms around him until his head was being pushed into a solid chest that had to be Steve’s. He wrapped his arms around his neck and cried out his troubles, tensing when he realised in the middle of his crying he didn’t remember to concentrate on his bladder. He’d let go without realising. He stopped crying for a second and looked at Steve who was grimacing at the wet heat but looking sympathetic at the same time. “Oh, baby. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” 

Bucky just let out another sob, not even caring when he saw Tony and Peter standing beside them, Tony handing something to Steve. He felt the silicone teat pass his lips and latched on with strong urgent sucks, trying to calm down but unable to. He didn’t notice them moving or being put down on the changing table, it wasn’t until the fresh air hit him did the situation become apparent. There was no way out of this and looking at Steve as he expertly diapered him said everything; he was expecting this for a while. He looked around the nursery and realised it wasn’t Peter's one. His name was proudly displayed over the side of the crib in big block letters and a Captain America and Iron Man plushie much like Peter’s were waiting inside. It was then he realised just how screwed he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this was part of a patreon benefit that I have and got requested. I'm not sure of the username on AO3 but thank you again for the pledge! If you want to see my patreon, just go to my twitter and its the pinned tweet!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, the end kind of got away from me and I am running on very little sleep so sorry if there are any grammatical issues that I can't see. Thanks for the response to this story so far. It's been cool! :)


	3. Chapter 3

After Bucky basically broke down Peter was taken out of his nursery and brought back into the living room where the rest of the Avengers were still lounging.

“Can someone watch Peter for a few minutes?” Tony asked. What?! No way was he leaving the safety of his Mama’s arms. 

“Noooo!” He whined, clutching with all his might to Mama. He couldn’t be left with these people. Sure he knew them in the other world, but the only kind of and not enough to be left vulnerable with them. Mr Stark was his only constant between the two worlds and he was not about to leave the safety of those arms. This world was pretty scary, especially because he seemed to be going in between being fine with it and being freaked out by it. He put his face into his new favourite place, his Mama’s neck and started to cry, unable to help the fear that was overtaking everything else. 

“Whoa, what’s wrong their little man? Do you not want to stay with your aunts and uncles? Not even uncle Rhodey?” Peter shook his head. No way. He was not leaving his Mama’s arms and that was final. He began to tremble when he thought that his Mama was going to put him down, and clutched onto him tighter. He couldn’t do this, not when his mind was all over the place and the only real thing he knew was that he loved his new Mama. He didn’t relax until he felt his Mama walking away from the noise of the common room.

“Okay, look, we’re leaving. You’re coming with me, baby. We’re going to see how Daddy and Bucky are doing okay?” 

Peter found himself nodding along with his Mama. He didn’t really care where they were going once he stayed with him. He cuddled into his Mama’s neck and made himself comfortable, sneaking a look at how different the tower was now that everything seemed to have changed. It screamed money, just like the other tower did but this one was more discreet and less flashy. Where the old tower was ultra-modern with tasteful paintings from the most famous artists around the world, marble counters and floors along with furniture that looked too expensive to sit on. This tower looked to be the complete opposite of what Peter once knew. The walls were still lined with paintings but some of them appeared to be done by children and blown up to be put into a frame. Peter spied his name on one of them and couldn’t help the blush that overtook his face. He quickly looked away and focussed on the other differences around the tower. The floors no longer boasted a black marble design with large expensive rugs artfully placed around the room, instead, there was a very rich cream carpet lining the floors, Peter thought it looked extremely soft. Another thing he noticed was that everyone walked around in their socks or slippers in the tower. The only people, other than himself that seemed to have shoes on was Bucky and Clint. He also noticed that the countertops, while still marble, all had protectors around them so that there were no pointed edges in the kitchen any more. It took the look completely off the countertops and Peter had to admit that he was confused over why they would do that. He lifted his head off of his Mama’s neck and pulled back a bit so he could look at him. Mama smiled his real smile that in the other world he only showed to Peter and Pepper when he was really happy.

“You okay there baby?” He asked rubbing a hand up his back.

Peter wasn’t sure how to explain all the questions running through his head so he just blurted out the one word, hoping Mama would catch on. “Carpet?” 

“Ah.” His Mama said as if that explained it all. Peter was relieved, thank god his Mama was a genius. “You remember the old world floors? When we woke up here the carpet was here. It’s for you and Clint and Bucky. Don’t want to hurt yourself when you’re playing. Marble isn’t the best flooring for little kids, so Daddy says.” 

That made sense he supposed but he did feel the need to correct his Mama. “I’m not a little kid.” His eyes narrowed when he saw his Mama’s grin.

“I’m not!” He repeated, more firmly, making sure his Mama understood.

“Okay, you’re my big boy, but you’re still my baby right?” Peter bit his lip. He really wanted to say yes because he loved being his Mama’s baby but at the same time, he remembered his old life when his Mama wasn’t his Mama. 

“But, But I don’t understand. I wasn’t yours but now I am?” Peter took a suck of his pacifier to stop the overwhelming pressure he felt trying to figure it out. This thing was like magic, he may ask Mr Thor if there was a reason it was so amazing.

“Peter, baby. No matter what world we’re in, you are always mine. The other world I just couldn’t express it as easy as I can here. The fact that I’m able to express it openly here tells me that this world is way better than the last one. I know that to you right now it seems a bit strange, being treated like a young child when you feel like the old Peter but let me tell you, kid. This world took away the stress that always seemed around you. You’re happier. You love me and your Daddy along with Bucky. Bucky loves you too and really looks up to you.” Tony had stopped walking and sat on one of the benches he had outside the kid's nurseries, If they had to sit outside to see if they would go to sleep, they might as well be comfortable doing it, and situated Peter so that he was facing him 

“Want to know a little secret?” He asked, pushing a hand through Peter’s curls. 

Peter’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. He loved secrets. “I think Bucky might be younger than you. We couldn’t approach him about his classification until his other memories came in case he brought the winter soldier with him. It was too risky. It doesn’t look like he did though which is a huge relief. Now we can get him tested and he can finally be himself without trying to hide. The only time I’ve seen him going little is when he’s with you and you coax him into napping with you or playing a game.” 

“I do that?” Peter was amazed. He made Bucky be little and happy when he was trying to hide it. And Bucky is younger than him? That was so _awesome!_

Tony brushed his lips over Peter’s forehead. “You sure do buddy. You’re going to be the best big brother there is. I’m sure of it. Right now though we have to be very careful with him because he’s pretty upset. Do you think you can help us make him comfortable enough to go to a test centre?” 

Peter nodded, putting on his most serious face. Tony bit back a smile at how adorable he looked. “I promise to look after his Mama. Bucky won’t be sad at all by the time we go to the test! I go too?” No way was Peter letting Bucky go through that by himself. He had to protect his little brother at all costs.

“Yeah, baby. You go too.” 

Peter grinned, this was going to be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A new chapter is up! It's been ages and that's nor right but life etc. Let me know what you think of this chapter! It's only a short one I know but if I didn't post it today it would be another week before I was able to get back to it. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to themysteryassassin as a thank you for letting me know about the plagiarism of These Little Days. Thanks again!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Peter really, really didn’t want to go into the car seat. It was only his first day in this weird world but he could have sworn that if you were in what they called ‘big headspace’ then you didn’t have to use contraptions like this. He eyed it up as his Daddy fought with Bucky over getting into the second one he could see on the far side of the car where they argued. He thought it would have been bigger, to be honest. Don’t get him wrong it was bigger than a normal baby car seat, but it was a lot smaller than what he envisioned when he thought about all the baby things that went along with being a little. It was like a normal car seat in the sense that it had a five-point harness and was padded the whole way around, the main difference was that it had this base on it that was anchored to the car with more than just a single bar or the seatbelt. 

He put a point in the pro column for the little spider-man that he could see sewn into the headrest. It looked like he was mid swing, one small hand holding onto some web.   
Then there was another point he had to give when he saw the Stark logo on it. He wasn’t 100 per cent sure but he would bet that Mama made it himself. 

His eyes widened when he saw that the chair also swivelled to make it easier to put them in. 

Okay. So the car seat had 3 points in favour of the car seat. The only thing he had in the con section was that he was not little right this second so he should have to go into the horrible contraption. He just knew once he was buckled in the only way out would be if someone undid the harness for him. His Mama was a genius for a reason. 

Fuelled with that information behind him he decided to let his Mama know that there was no way he was sitting in that.

He gave his pacifier a sharp suck to work up the courage before telling him no, and yes. He knew that sucking on a pacifier probably will not help his case but there definitely has to be some magic to these things. It was the only thing that was keeping his nerves of waking up in a completely different world from imploding. Hmm, that put an idea in his head. He was in Mama’s arms. That gave him the leverage he needed to pull off his plan. Giving the pacifier one last suck he took it from his mouth and placed it into his Mama’s. It helped that his Mama’s mouth was open in laughter at Daddy fighting with the baby over the car seat. That should help calm him down while Peter pleaded his case. All Mama had to do was suck on it a few times and he’d say yes. Peter just knew it. 

Mama stopped laughing abruptly when it was pushed into his mouth and looked at Peter, who smiled back innocently.

“Mama, Peter doesn’t need to go into the car seat. Not little.” 

Mama raised an eyebrow and Peter knew it wasn’t looking good for him. He remembered that look from the other world. It usually told Peter he was in trouble if he kept going. Call him stupid but Peter just had to make a try at not being in the admittedly cool car seat.

“Don’t have to be in car seat when your big Mama right?” 

Mama sighed really big and shook his head, moving Peter so he was on his hip instead of clinging to his front like a koala bear, using his now free hand to take the pacifier out of his mouth and place it back into Peter’s. He was kind of relieved that he got it back to be honest. He kinda thought his Mama would figure out how amazing it was and want to keep it for himself. 

“Sorry squirt, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and say that getting your past memories are confusing you right now but no matter if you’re little or big at any given time a car seat still needs to be used. It’s required by law. If we’re caught it’s a pretty big fine.”

Peter shrugged, “You’re rich,” was the only response he had to that. Luckily it made Mama laugh instead of angry like he thought it would.

“I know I am baby. So are you now. Your last name is Parker-Stark, and as much as I don’t care about breaking the rules, this is for your safety. Little’s are a bit more fragile than the other classifications, you need a bit of added protection so car seat it is.” 

Peter whined this wasn’t going his way at all. Maybe if he turned the tears on? He glanced over at Bucky and saw that he was crying and Daddy had still put him in the car seat. That’s that plan gone. That was good to know, his parents were heartless. Poor Bucky’s face was all red and his nose even had snots! Daddy was trying to give him a pacifier but Bucky just kept crying and shouting no at him. Did Bucky not know how amazing paci’s were? 

“How about you sit in your car seat and show Bucky that it’s okay to sit in it? I don’t he’ll calm down until he sees his big brother sitting nicely. What do you think?”

Peter squinted his eyes at his Mama. He knew the suss, they were just tricking him into not kicking up a huge fuss since Bucky was pretty much melting down in the seat beside him. Peter sighed. Fine. He’d do it, but they’d owe him big time and better not get used to him being so accommodating. 

“Okay, Mama. Peter sits in the car seat this time.” He made sure to emphasise the ‘this’ just so his Daddie’s wouldn’t get any ideas in the future. He was rewarded with a kiss to his forehead before he was expertly strapped into the seat and the door was shut on his side. Peter looked down, pulling at the harness to see if it would come off.

“Please do not touch the harness Peter.” Peter jumped in fright, tears pooling in his eyes. He just wanted to _look_ at it. He wasn’t going to open it. 

“Mama.” He sobbed out. His heart was racing and he couldn’t stop it. Why did Friday have to be so mean? Luckily his Mama had the car door opened and unhooked the harness straight away so he could cuddle him a little bit. 

***

If Friday had a body Tony would strangle her. He had only _just_ gotten Peter into the car seat and Friday had to open her mouth when Peter touched the harness. Okay, so Tony should have told her to withhold her usual protocols as Peter was just exploring it for what was the first time to him, but really! She was one of the most intuitive AI’s he’d ever created and then she goes and does something incredibly stupid.

“I know baby. Friday is a big meanie, isn’t she? Scaring my Peter like that. Will we spank her?” He asked the still crying baby in his arms, Peter giggled wetly at the thoughts of Friday getting a spanking.

“N-No Mama, She, She, She goes on the bold step for her age.” Tony chuckled, his boy had a heart of gold, trying to get Friday out of her spanking even when he got a fright because of her.   
“Okay, I can do that. Hear that Fri? Bold step with you.” 

“Yes, boss. I’m sorry for scaring you, Peter.” Friday sounded sincere enough that she swayed Peter it seemed when he brought his head up from Tony’s neck and smiled up at one of Friday’s sensors. 

“S’okay Fri! Wasn’t that scary.” Well, that was a big fat lie. Tony wasn’t going to call him out on it though. That was the great thing about little kids, they tended to get over their upset fairly quick.

“Okay baby, back into the car seat with you. I think Daddy finally has Bucky settled down so we can get a move on.” 

“’ Kay Mama, let’s get move on.” Tony had to bite back a smile, gosh his eldest was just the cutest when he parroted one of the adults.

He put Peter back in the car seat as quick as the first time, making sure to tell Friday to only stop Peter from opening the car seat and nothing more. He closed the door once more and jumped into the front seat, glancing into the rearview mirror at the kids. Peter looked content to examine the car seat and harness, swinging his legs and sucking on his pacifier. And he tried to say he wasn’t little at the minute, he’s lucky Tony is good at seeing past the bullshit. 

Tony took a peek at Bucky who was looking miserable in his seat. He also had a pacifier in his mouth a string coming from it that clipped to his t-shirt. That was smart. Tony wouldn’t put it past Bucky to spit it out in frustration and then cry because he wanted it. Too little to realise that his direct actions have consequences. His poor baby was all red-faced, looking back at Tony and giving him puppy dog eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts.

“It’s okay baby. It’s only a short drive and then we’ll get you out of the icky car seat. Daddy will carry you in okay?” 

Bucky sniffled loudly, nodding his head. Anything would be better than the car seat. 

“Here darling, you cuddle with blankey here and rest your eyes we’ll be there in no time okay?”

Bucky took the blanket greedily and shoved it between the headrest and his head, turning so he could shove his face into the blanket for comfort. It only took a few minutes of driving for Bucky to drift off, his little snores filling up the car. Peter wasn’t far behind him, all it took was giving him his iron man plushie and he was out for the count as well. It was lucky too. The drive was around 2 hours long. This was the best scenario he could have hoped for.

Tony and Steve just sat in silence for the first few minutes after Peter fell asleep, relishing in the silence after Bucky’s and Peter’s meltdowns. It was Steve that ended up breaking the silence.  
“I know we’re treating Bucky like he’s little until we get to the centre but is that really the right call?” Tony gazed at his husband with sympathy, fighting with Bucky over the car seat was rough on him, especially Bucky’s cries. 

“Steve, we both know that he’s little and so does Bucky. If he wasn’t he wouldn’t be in that car seat right now. Any other classification would just explain calmly why they were not going into the car seat and that would be the end of it, not resort to tears and whining until you got him in and gave him a pacifier to calm him down.” Tony would never make someone that is not a little go by the classification, not only was it illegal but it was a bad time for all parties involved. 

Steve nodded, “I know, I just hate seeing him upset. That pacifier did work a treat though. Don’t think I didn’t see what Peter tried to pull with you either.” He grinned over at his now blushing husband.

Tony rolled his eyes, willing his cheeks to stop burning, it wasn’t even that embarrassing. It was cuter than anything.

“Yeah, the poor baby didn’t realise he was mumbling about how magical pacifiers were at helping him calm down and ‘maybe Mama will let me not sit in the cool spider-man car seat if I give him the pacifier?’ I was literally just standing there waiting for him to work up the courage to put it into my mouth and ask his question. It was precious.” He laughed.

Steve chuckled softly, “He is the cutest. I think once we confirm Bucky’s results we’re going to have 2 very cute little’s that will try and get away with murder.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh, you know it. Just wait, you’re going to let them away with everything and Mama will have to come in and be the bad guy.” 

Steve shot Tony a wink, “And you wouldn’t have it any other way babe.”

Well, he had him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update I know. Crazy times. I'm heading to Scotland for the week so I said I'd put this out and post another update when I'm back.
> 
> I read back on the first 3 chapters, I'm not too happy with how they're written. I'm going to have to go back at some point and edit them. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, comments and kudos are appreciated as usual

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A new story that I've had in my head for a while. So I don't know how many chapters this will have but I'm going to keep it open and see where it goes. Please let me know what you think and if you like it. Feedback would be great to see if I'll continue writing chapters for it! 
> 
> Also, if you want to see updates on what chapters I'm updating and when, please follow me on Twitter!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


End file.
